Appreciation
by Nnix Ame
Summary: "You do realize what time it is, right?" After the days events, Sun checks in on Blake to see how she's handling everything going on.


_**A/N:**_Really wanted to write another Black Sun thing, and finally got some inspiration from the last episode! More frienshippy than actually shippy, but hope you enjoy non the less!

* * *

"You do realize what time it is, right?"

"Hey, it's not that late. It's only-what-two in the morning? Besides, it can't be late if you're still up anyway."

Blake just gave an unimpressed look. Sun gave a sheepish smile while shrugging his shoulders. A couple hours had passed since they returned from their secret mission. Blake had been the last one to stay awake, being too restless to really sleep. So when Sun showed up outside her window, asking her to come out to talk it didn't really cause her too much trouble to oblige.

Though that didn't mean it still didn't irk her a bit what with the way he spoke.

"I just wanted to check in. Make sure you're okay." Sun glanced at Blakes from head to toe, taking in her appearance. She was wearing her nightgown and didn't seem to have any visible bruising. Yet, anyway. "We crashed through that window pretty hard. Plus, you and your team fought that thing. It couldn't have been too easy."

"It wasn't too hard. Unfortunetly, I'm used to things like that." Blake reluctantly admitted. While she was in the White Fang, things similar to tonight weren't unusual. She was almost reminded of when she last saw Adam, and the thing they fought. "Still...the fact Torchwick was able to get his hands on that thing worries me. Just how is it possible...?"

She didn't like it. She knew already something bad was going to happen but the feeling was getting worse. Torchwick, the White Fang, these machines...this was going to end up as something bigger than they could imagine. Just how were they supposed to stop it?

"Hey-" Blake blinked as she felt a tap on her forehead. She looked up to see Sun's hand falling to his side. "Don't worry about it tonight. You should get some rest. It's been a long day."

"Easier said than done." Blake muttered, rubbing her arms. She was sore from earlier and could probably use some sleep but her mind wouldn't turn off long enough for her to be able to.

"Maybe," Sun agreed. "But you shouldn't stress over this. It'll be alright-"

"You don't know that!" Blake snapped. "You saw what that thing can do. It took all of us to bring that thing down and it almost wasn't enough. If Torchwick can get his hands on one, he can definitely get more and-"

"Whoa, calm down!" Sun grabbed her arms, steadying her. She didn't even realize she was starting to sway until he did. She was was more drained than she thought. "Deep breaths, okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. But you can't work yourself up like this, and I know the others would tell you the same thing."

"I'm sorry," Blake apologized. "I just...I hate feeling helpless like this. I hate feeling like something will happen and not knowing how to stop it."

"I can get that," Sun let go of her, stepping back to give her space. "Don't forget though; you have your friends here to help you through it. Just like when we faced that thing. Your team is always gonna have your back. And Neptune and I will be there to help, too!" He boasted at the end.

"You guys didn't really..." Blake trailed off and shook her head. "You're right. Thanks."

"No problem." Sun shrugged. "You really should get back to bed though. Don't need you passing out on me. Yang would probably kick my ass if that happened."

"Probably," Blake smiled. She went back to her room, deciding not to comment when Sun went with her. She was starting to feel the results of the day and appreciated his concern. They walked in silence, something she also appreciated. As talkative and loud as Sun could get, he also had his moments when he was content with quiet.

As they bid farewell at her door, something caught her eye.

"Sun-"

"Yeah?" Sun looked back at her with a slightly concerned look at her suddenly urgent tone.

"You..." She hesitated. Then shook her head. "I...thank you. For tonight. For helping us out. You didn't have to but did anyway. So...thanks."

"It was really no problem. No need to thank me." He paused for a moment before leaving. "No need to look guilty either."

'_How can I when you got hurt_' Blake thought, watching him go. He wanted to check on her to see if she got hurt while his shoulder was bandaged up. If his shirt didn't shift the way it did at that moment she wouldn't of known.

She wondered when the day would come when she could finally repay him back for all he's done for her.


End file.
